Heavily Broken
by oOPuppyOo
Summary: At fourteen years old, Elysia Hughes has certainly changed. Growing up without a father and with a depressed mother had finally taken it's toll, leading the beloved child of Maes Hughes to do the unthinkable. My first fanfiction, read and review.


She closed her green eyes and allowed a deep sigh to escape from her mouth. Thoughts and faint memories ran through her head, only to clash with the doubt in the pit of her stomach. Elysia bit her lip, and slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to wander to a piece of paper held in her clenched fist.

Though the numbers and words were not visible, the adolescent knew that written across the paper in faded pencil was an address and the words, 'Winry Rockbell, Automail Mechanic'. The name rushed through her head, and the girl knew that that name should have clicked, she should have known who this person was. Her name had been written in one of her father's old books, along with a few others.

It was sad to say that Elysia Hughes barely remembered her dad, all her memories of him were held in old photographs and letters. After all, she had only been around the age of four when he had died. But, even though she could not remember him very well, she did remember his funeral- it ran through her head accurately day after day, night after night.

i"Mommy, mommy, why are they burying daddy, why?" /i

Elysia bit her lip and let out a groan, that memory was painful, yet it never went away. It haunted her.

i "He has lots of work to do, and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up- daddy!" /i

With her free hand, the teenager hit herself upside the head; she had something to do- something far more important. There was a reason she was here, running away from her teacher with a horribly-made prosthetic limb where her right leg should have been.

He- Roy Mustang- had told her about the dangers of human transmutation, it never worked, it only brought pain. However, he taught her basic alchemy with her promise that she would never attempt it in her life.

Sadly, Elysia broke that promise. Who could blame her? People did stupid things for the ones they loved, and she did indeed love her mother.

Gracia had been despondent most of Elysia's childhood. And, like any other child, she loved her mom, and could not stand to see her like this, so, after weeks of endless research, she decided to try to bring back her father using human transmutation.

She failed horribly- losing her right leg and her mother in the process. Her mother was not to know about what was going on. Gracia had simply walked right into the middle of the circle without realizing that her daughter was right in the middle of something dangerous. Something forbidden.

There was a flash of light, a door- dark creatures taking away her mother, and a searing pain throughout her body.

"No-" Elysia took in a deep breath, feeling her heart pound against her chest. She tried to convince herself she wasn't a murderer. It was not at all her intention to kill her mother, it just happened. In fact, she was just trying to bring back her father... She wasn't a murderer- she wasn't.

"Damn..." The teenager whispered under her breath, looking back up at the door. Little did she know that her current situation was one similar to another one not too long ago... With somebody who had been involved with her father, her teacher, and her soon-to-be automail mechanic.

She flipped her thick blond hair behind her back, and finally knocked, waiting for somebody to answer the door. Elyisa knew she couldn't get much farther without an automail leg.

"Hey, I'm a customer here! Answer the freakin' door!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Just hurry UP!"

Though she had pounded on the door and shouted for only a few seconds, it felt much longer. Each second was stretched out, so it felt like time was moving slowly- a second was equal to a day. With a soft creaking sound, the door flew open. Elysia's eyes wandered to the man who had answered; he was not really too short for a male, sure, he was on the lower side of the average scale, but he wasn't short. He looked to be about ten years or so older than her, with his blond hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"What is it?" He asked quickly, irritation ringing in his voice.


End file.
